


The Silver Lining of Customer Service

by laireshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, F/F, Getting Together, Magic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: It's a good thing Luna went to the elixir store that day.





	The Silver Lining of Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirteenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



> This was a first for me. I hope you like it!
> 
> The work skin credit goes completely to CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza! This fic should still be viewable without it, but it looks better if you read it with the skin enabled.

### clients, eugh. Sunday, 13th January, 11:49 PM

I swear to Morgana, I _hate_ customer service. A guy covered in scales came in today. You’d think, _cool, must have dragon blood_ , right? Wrong! He started yelling he drank the ice resistance elixir we sold him and it was all my fault. I’m a bloody cashier, if I had a permit to make the potions I wouldn’t be dealing with clients myself. Anyway, he’s getting more and more agitated, I’m actually getting scared . . . and then this woman waiting in line asked him about some talismans he was wearing. She must be good to sense them in our shop, I think she might be a full witch! We’re just between Everyday Charms and Ingredients Around the World, you can get a headache from all the different auras. But yeah, turned out he was wearing a bunch of enchanted jewellery, including fire rings. Like they don’t warn you not to mix up opposite spells back in first grade. She stared him down and he left in a huff. I could’ve kissed her.

 **moonwitch** at 14th January, 04:03 AM commented:

So I think I might be that witch ;) I hope you weren’t too stressed! Do you want to grab a coffee some time?

* * *

Luna  
  
**Nell:** i can’t believe your name is actually luna  
  
**Luna:** Finding a screen name was very easy.  
  
**Nell:** okay i have to ask how did you know he was wearing the charms  
  
**Luna:** I *am* an actual witch, permit and all. Less fun than it sounds, but it does come in handy.  
  
**Nell:** how cool! i don’t have enough magic for that. i major in magical archaeology. i love it, but when we reconstruct something it’s in a magic-isolated lab, lol  
  
**Luna:** Now I’m jealous. With the amount of charms everywhere, I’m rather fond of libraries and their no active magic policy.   
  
**Nell:** funny how it’s people who are completely magic-insensitive who complain about that policy!  
  
**Luna:** I know! I just want to breathe sometimes.  
  


* * *

Luna  
  
**Nell:** the magrat cafe  
  
**Nell:** let me copypaste  
  
**Nell:** It’s a lovely little cafe for those who prefer to avoid the crowds. With the muting charms on the outside walls, we guarantee a quiet place to talk and enjoy our selection of flavoured coffee. Try the winter special with a salamander’s captured flame (no worries: it's perfectly safe for them)!  
  
**Luna:** Sounds lovely! Let’s go there.  
  
**Nell:**. . . wait is this a date?  
  
**Luna:** Only if you want it to be.  
  
**Nell:** i thought i was clear on that!  
  
**Luna:** Glad to be on the same page, then.  
  


* * *

###  [private post] [untitled] Friday, 18th January, 07:30 PM

Luna cancelled at the last moment.

[post edited at 11:53 PM] She called to apologise and told me to turn on the news. Someone actually tried to test a summoning circle inside the uni library. Apparently Luna was one of the witches to help contain it as she was there. 

I now feel bad.

* * *

Luna  
  
**Nell:** hey, how are you doing?  
  
**Luna:** Tired, to be honest. I don’t think I’ve ever used that much magic before. Good thing there was a lot of us to help before a real Summoner came.  
  
**Nell:** i’m sorry :(  
  
**Luna:** It was scary, but also . . . I might decide to go into emergency magical containment. I should choose a speciality at some point, and the spells came to me easily. I’m only sorry I missed our date.  
  
**Nell:** that’s easily fixed!  
  
Luna is typing...

* * *

Luna  
  
**Nell:** so about that library thing again  
  
**Luna:** Yeah?  
  
**Nell:** the guy actually unearthed real sacrifice knife, and i’m talking middle-ages here, and guess who’s working on it for the semester project now?  
  
**Luna:** Tell me if you discover something fun!  
  


* * *

Luna  
  
**Luna:** I’m heading out. See you soon!  
  
**Nell:** can’t wait!  
  


* * *

### !!! Thursday, 24th January, 10:15 PM

_I kissed my witch_.

**moonwitch** at 24th January, 11:13 PM commented: 

“Your witch”. I like it.


End file.
